Louise Glück
| birth_place = New York City, New York, United States | occupation = poet | nationality = American | alma_mater = Columbia University | spouse = | subject = | period = | genre = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Pulitzer Prize (1993), Bollingen Prize (2001), U.S. Poet Laureate (2003–2004) | signature = }} Louise Elisabeth Glück (born April 22, 1943) is an American poet who has served as Poet Laureate, and won the Pulitzer and Bollingen prizes. Life Youth Glück was born in New York City and grew up on Long Island. Her father, an immigrant from Hungary, helped invent and market the X-Acto Knife.PostClassic Glück graduated in 1961 from George W. Hewlett High School, in Hewlett, New York. She went on to attend Sarah Lawrence College and later transferred to Columbia University. Career Glück is the author of 12 books of poetry, including: A Village Life (2009); Averno (2006) which was a finalist for The National Book Award; The Seven Ages (2001); Vita Nova (1999), which was awarded The New Yorker's Book Award in Poetry; Meadowlands (1996); The Wild Iris (1992), which received the Pulitzer Prize and the Poetry Society of America's William Carlos Williams Award; Ararat (1990), which received the Library of Congress's Rebekah Johnson Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry; and The Triumph of Achilles (1985), which received the National Book Critics Circle Award, the Boston Globe Literary Press Award, and the Poetry Society of America's Melville Kane Award. The First Four Books collects her early poetry. Glück also published a collection of essays, Proofs and Theories: Essays on poetry (1994), which won the PEN/Martha Albrand Award for Non-fiction. Sarabande Books published in chapbook form a new, 6-part poem, October, in 2004. She is a member of the American Academy of Arts and Letters, and in 1999 was elected a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets. In 2003 she was named as judge for the Yale Series of Younger Poets and served in that position through 2010. She lives in Cambridge, and was previously a Senior Lecturer in English at Williams College in Williamstown, Massachusetts. She teaches at Yale University, where she is the Rosencranz Writer in Residence, and in the Creative Writing Program of Boston University. She has also been a member of the faculty of the University of Iowa and hastaught at Goddard College in Vermont.http://www.yaledailynews.com/news/art-news/2010/04/13/gluck-fuses-poetry-teaching-style/ Recognition Glück won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1993 for her collection The Wild Iris. Glück is the recipient of the National Book Critics Circle Award for Triumph of Achilles and the Academy of American Poets Prize for Firstborn. In 2001 Yale University awarded Louise Glück its Bollingen Prize in Poetry, given biennially for a poet's lifetime achievement in his or her art. Her other honors include the Lannan Literary Award for Poetry, the Sara Teasdale Memorial Prize (Wellesley, 1986), the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Anniversary Medal (2000), and fellowships from the Guggenheim. and Rockefeller foundations and from the National Endowment for the Arts. Glück was appointed the U.S. Poet Laureate from 2003 through 2004, succeeding Billy Collins, after serving as a Special Bicentennial Consultant 3 years earlier in 2000. She won a National Book Award in 2014 for her collection, Faithful and Virtuous Night.Meredith Goldstein, "Cambridge poet wins National Book Award." Boston Globe, November 21, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Firstborn''. New York: New American Library, 1968. *''The House on Marshland''. New York: Ecco Press, 1975. *''The Garden''. New York: Antaeus, 1976. *''Descending Figure''. New York: Ecco Press, 1980. *''The Triumph of Achilles''. New York: Ecco Press, 1985. *''Ararat''. New York: Ecco Press, 1990. *''The Wild Iris''. New York: Ecco Press, 1992. *''The First Four Books of Poems''. New York: Ecco Press, 1995. *''Meadowlands''. New York: Ecco Press, 1996. *''Vita Nova''. New York: Ecco Press, 1999. * The Seven Ages. New York: Ecco Press, 2001. *''October'' (chapbook). Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2004. *''Averno. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2006. *''A Village Life. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2009. *''Poems, 1962-2012''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2012. *''Faithful and Virtuous Night''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2014.Faithful and Virtuous Night, Amazon.com. Web, Aug. 27, 2014. Non-fiction *''Proofs and Theories: Essays on poetry''. New York: Ecco Press, 1994. *Introduction to Spencer Reece, The Clerk’s Tale. Boston: Mariner Books, 2004. Edited * The Best American Poetry 1993 (edited with David Lehman). New York: Collier, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Louise Glück b. 1943, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 27, 2014. Audio / video *''The Poet and the Poem from the Library of Congress — Favorite Poets: Louise Glück'' (includes interview by Grace Cabalieri). Washington, DC: Library of Congress, 1999. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"From a Journal" *Poem of the Week: "A Work of Fiction" at The Guardian *Louise Glück profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Louise Glück b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation * Louise Glück--Online Poems *Louise Glück at PoemHunter (45 poems) ;Audio / video *Griffin Poetry Prize reading, including video clip *Louise Gluck at YouTube ;Books *[http://thefloatinglibrary.com/averno/ Complete text of Averno available at The Floating Library] *Louise Gluck at Amazon.com ;About *Louise Glück in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Louise Gluck at Biography.com *Louise Glück at NNDB. *Louise Glück (1943- ) at Modern American Poetry, Department of English, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign *Louise Glück In Conversation *Louise Glück: Online Resources from the Library of Congress Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Women poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Boston University faculty Category:Columbia University alumni Category:George W. Hewlett High School alumni Category:People from Cambridge, Massachusetts Category:People from Five Towns, New York Category:People from New York City Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:University of Iowa faculty Category:Williams College faculty Category:Yale University faculty Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Writers from New York Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jewish women writers